


Night night, sleep tight

by Rach4040



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, chan comes home late and discovers jeongin tried waiting up for him, dumb title? check, just.. sleepy platonic chanin, music producer chan, technically slightly aged up characters i guess?, thats literally all there is to this fic, uni student jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Chan comes home late one night to discover that Jeongin fell asleep trying to wait up for him. Getting a sleepy, clingy Jeongin to bed turns out as more of a challenge than Chan had expected.





	Night night, sleep tight

Chan was used to coming home late at night, when the sun had long set, and the stars were sparkling brightly in the dark night sky. Lately, he’d tried to be home in time for dinner, in order to make his quasi-younger brother and new roommate, Jeongin, feel more at home. The younger had felt a bit lonely when he’d first moved to the city, Chan could tell by the way Jeongin seemed to be hesitant to go out alone at first, the way he nervously prepared for uni every morning, double-checking if he had everything he needed. 

However, when Jeongin had started going out for lunch with some of his new-found friends and regular study group meet-ups, and with Chan’s deadlines for new tracks coming up, he’d decided to stay late one night, texting Jeongin a quick ‘I’ll be back late, have dinner without me, yeah?” at around 5pm and then shutting out the outside world in favour of focusing on his work. The next time he’d looked up, stretching his arms and shoulders, stomach grumbling angrily, it was already past 10pm at night, so he grabbed instant noodles from a nearby convenience store for dinner and then continued working until his eyes stung and his shoulders hurt from the way he’d hunched over the laptop all night. Chan decided to call it a day, then, saving the files he’d been working on and closing the laptop, packing his bags and heading home.

Cautiously, he opened the door, cringing when its hinges squeaked. He hoped Jeongin wouldn’t wake up by him stumbling around the flat and getting ready for bed. Chan left his bag and shoes by the door, moving further into the living room and trying his best to avoid the wooden floorboards he knew were squeaky. When he was in the living room, ready to begin the trek down the small hallway leading to his and Jeongin’s rooms and the bathroom, however, he noticed a sliver of light coming from the kitchen, the door leading to it from the living room open just slightly.

“Jeonginnie? You still awake?” Chan called carefully, while walking towards the door, opening it a bit wider and looking inside. And there Jeongin was, sat at the kitchen table with his head pillowed on his arms, leaning over the kitchen table, snoring softly. Chan shook his head, entering the kitchen. Jeongin must have fallen asleep while studying, as he did sometimes, there were a few sheets of paper spread out on the table around him, too.

“Hey, Innie. Wake up, let’s get you to bed,” Chan whispered, shaking Jeongin’s shoulder lightly. The younger just grumbled sleepily, curling in on himself tighter. Chan sighed, then shook him again and raising his voice a little, “come on, ‘s just a few metres ‘til you’re in your bed.”

Jeongin mumbled something sleepily, speech slurred, before he slowly looked up, blinking owlishly. Then, he looked at Chan, still half-asleep, but a smile bloomed on his face. “Hey, hyung. Welcome home.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes, then slowly got up. “You’re late. Tried waiting up for you, but I fell asleep. Sorry.” At his words, Chan’s heart warmed. He really had the luck of living together with the cutest boy on earth, huh?

Jeongin blinked at him, then slowly stretched out his arms for the older, asking for a hug. “Don’t apologize, Innie. You shouldn’t have been waiting for me, anyways,” Chan said, taking a few steps forward to embrace the younger. “You need to sleep to be ready for uni tomorrow.”

Jeongin gave a dissatisfied grumble, and Chan didn’t need to see his face to know he was pouting. “Flat was empty without you. Didn’t like it,” he explained, arms tightening around Chan. Chan smiled to himself sadly, knowing Jeongin still had trouble with adjusting to living away from his family for the first time. 

“Sorry, Jeonginnie, I’ll get home earlier from now on.”

“Good. You need sleep, too, hy-“ Jeongin was interrupted by a long yawn, then finished: “hyung.” 

“Okay. Let’s get you to bed, it’s late.” Chan moved to bring some distance between him and Jeongin to go to bed, but the younger only held on tighter. Chan smiled to himself, amused at how clingy Jeongin got when he was tired, the sassy attitude he usually put up completely gone. “Come on, Innie, you need to let go so we can go to bed.” Jeongin hummed, his grip just around Chan just as tight as before, if not more so. Chan huffed, then tried to waddle them both over to the door to the living room, but soon realized that that wasn’t very effective. “This isn’t really working, is it? Come on, Innie, just for a moment.”

“Tough,” Jeongin replied, but moved a little anyways, taking one of Chan’s hand in both of his immediately. He looked so sleepy and a little grumpy, Chan couldn’t help himself but coo at hime and pinch Jeongin’s cheek with his free hand. “Let’s go,” Jeongin said, blushing a little, then pulled Chan through the living room to his room, Chan reaching out to turn off the lights on their way there.

When they arrived in Jeongin’s room the younger wasted no time and immediately flopped onto his bed ungracefully, face buried in his pillow. Chan went over and pulled the blanket from underneath Jeongin, about to tuck him in and head off to his own room when he noticed the younger stretching out both arms for him. Chan huffed, smiling, ruffled Jeongin’s hair and got into bed next to him, he’d only been wearing sweatpants and a hoodie anyways, so he’d be comfortable even if he wasn’t sleeping in his pyjamas. He pressed a small kiss to the younger’s hair, then settled back and enjoyed the warmth radiating off Jeongin, his even breaths guiding Chan to sleep, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes, the end is so crappy. im sorry, guys.  
> nyways, any comments and kudos are appreciated, thank u for reading this unedited mess, take care!
> 
>  
> 
> [come talk to me on tumblr!](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
